


Debriefing

by benjaminrussell



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone approves of kissing in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Open My Heart in Four Easy Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303524) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> I read How to Open My Heart in Four Easy Steps last night (which you should definitely go and read) and it prompted this drabble. It's set during that fic, after the museum trip and before the poker session, but can be read alone.

Simon re-entered the room looking partly bemused and partly like he wanted to start laughing, which meant Nate felt he could reliably assume that the meeting hadn't been bad news but just served to make him more curious. Before anyone could open their mouths with a wisecrack or a question, Simon looked across the room at Johnny and in a tone that matched his expression, said, "Seems like you got yourself reported, Texas." When Johnny looked up expectantly, he went on to explain, "For, and I quote, 'An inappropriate display of affection in a museum under the pretext of FBI business.' You got anything to say for yourself?" Nate hid behind his computer screen so the others wouldn't notice the blush creeping up his cheeks, only worsened by Mike's delighted cry of, "Texas is an exhibitionist!"

"Nothing wrong with kissing my boyfriend, is there?" Johnny replied casually, the slight hint of defiance that meant he cared what the rest of the team thought, only detectable by the people currently in the room. Nate's choked noise of surprise was covered by Sandy's quick reassurances, Mike's spluttering and the clatter of Dave dropping his headphones, so when he dared look up it was only Simon looking his way with a small, secretive smile that spoke volumes.


End file.
